


Monday, November 23rd

by Prototype_002_Misuo_Kaion



Series: Non-Fandom [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Works - Freeform, Poetry, non-fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prototype_002_Misuo_Kaion/pseuds/Prototype_002_Misuo_Kaion





	Monday, November 23rd

My heart is too big,  
And my soul is too old.  
I'm drowning in nostalgia for a life I haven't even lived.

My intelligence is too high,  
And my body is too young.  
I'm lost in dreams of things that don't even exist here.

There's a piece of me that's missing.  
There's a piece of me that doesn't exist.  
There's a piece of me that yearns for all that was and ever will be.

I am whole and living.  
The present is breathtaking.  
But the past won't let go, and the future is dying.

I'll be twenty tomorrow.  
I'm twenty now.  
It's one fifteen.

I'm only twenty.

I'm only twenty.

It's one sixteen.


End file.
